Fabrizio Temperini
Doppiatore, in Lost, è la voce del leader degli Altri, Henry Gale / Ben Linus. Biografia Nato a Roma il 20 Maggio 1954, Fabrizio Temperini è un doppiatore, ed in produzioni come "Bones" e "Six Feet Under", oltre ad essere una delle voci principali, si è occupato anche della direzione del doppiaggio. Ha prestato in molte pellicole la voce a George Clooney (La sottile linea rossa, Good Night and Good Luck), nonchè nel suo telefilm di debutto ER - Medici in prima linea. Ha lavorato molto anche in ambito teatrale, ed ha avuto alcuni ruoli in tv. Doppiaggio Cinema *'George Clooney' in "La sottile linea rossa" (Cap. Charles Bosche), "Welcome to Collinwood" (Jerzy), "Good Night, and Good Luck" (Fred Friendly) '' *'Arnold Vosloo''' in "Darkman II - Il ritorno di Durant" e "Darkman III" (Peyton Westlake / Darkman) '' *'Sean Pertwee''' in "Goal! - Il film" e "Vivere un sogno" (Barry Rankin) '' *'Daniel Day Lewis''' in "Il mio piede sinistro" (Christy Brown) '' *'Stephen Rea''' in "La moglie del soldato" (Fergus Hennessy / Jimmy Prescott) '' *'Will Patton''' in "All'improvviso, un maledetto amore" *'Geoffrey Rush' in "Lantana" (John Knox) '' *'Patrick Swayze''' in "Pecos Bill" *'Matthew Modine' in "Transporter: Extreme" (Sig. Billings) '' *'Steven Seagal''' in "Out of Reach" (William Lansing) '' *'Marc Berman''' in "Il viaggio" (Nicolas) '' *'Kim Coates''' in "Xchange" (Stuart Toffler / Fisk 2) '' *'Vincent Lindon''' in "La truffa degli onesti" *'Jeremy Sisto' in "Ingannevole è il cuore più di ogni cosa" (Chester) '' *'David Thewlis''' in "Poeti dall'inferno" (Paul Verlaine) '' *'Anthony LaPaglia''' in "Mosche da bar" (Rob) '' *'Faizon Love''' in "Wonderland" (Greg Diles) '' *'Duncan Fraser''' in "8 amici da salvare" (Cap. Lovett) *'John Michael Higgins' in "Jiminy Glick in Lalawood" (Andre Devine) '' *'Michael York''' in "Ritorno al passato" *'Timothy Spall' in "Brivido di sangue" (Isp. Healey) '' *'Mike Dopud''' in "White Noise" (Det. Smits) '' *'Michael Parks''' in "In viaggio verso il mare" (Vern) '' *'Scott "Biker Dude" Tucke'r in "La regola delle 100 miglia" ''(Oratore) '' *'Iggy Pop''' in "Cry-Baby" (Zio Belvedere Rickettes) '' *'Stewart Finlay Mclennan''' in "Alamo" (Dott. James Grant) '' *'Anthony Hopkins''' in "Creature grandi e piccole" (Siegfried Farnon) *'Rick Ducommun' in "Jack simpatico genio" (Coach Marlowe) '' *'James Fitzpatrick''' in "Un fantasma per amico" (Tony) '' *'Whip Hubley''' in "Bats - Mostriciattoli" (Dott. John Winslow) '' *'Adrian Dunbar''' in "Riccardo III" (James Tyrell) '' *'Gilbert Martin''' in "Beautiful people" (Jerry) '' *'William Sadler''' in "I racconti della cripta: il cavaliere del male" (Brayker) '' *'Robert Miano''' in "Today You Die" (Bruno) *'Kenneth Craham' in "Gangster n°1" (Tommy) '' *'Simon Kunz''' in "The Bunker" (Ten. Krupp) '' *'Bruce Abbott''' in "Re-Animator 2" (Dan Cain) '' *'Julian Sands''' in "Boxing Helena" *'Jan Vlasàk' in "The Pool - Inizia l'incubo" (Kadankov) '' *'Jean-Marc Barr''' in "Red Siren" (Hugo) '' *'Olivier Cruveiller''' in "Storia di Marie e Julien" (Editore) '' *'Christophe Rouzaud''' in "36, quai des Orfèvres" (Staneck) '' *'Daniel Russo''' in "L'antidoto" (Guillaume Marty) '' *'Jorge Perugorria''' in "Fragola e cioccolato" *'Oleg Kisseliov' in "L'uomo di Talbot" (Jeremiah) '' *'Michael Nyqvist''' in "Breaking Out" (Diego) '' *'Juanjo Puigcorbé''' in "Al limite" (Javier) '' *'Juan Gea''' in "Il cane dell'ortolano" (Federico) '' *'Timothy Daly''' in "Hello Denise" (Frank) '' *'Søren Pilmark''' in "The Kingdom - Il Regno" (Krogshøj) '' *'Homayon Ershadi''' in "Il sapore della ciliegia" (Badii) '' Film d'animazione *'Yotsuya''' in "Maison Ikkoku: last movie" *'Teddy' in "Teddy & Annie: i giocattoli dimenticati" *'Bruce Wayne / Batman' in "Batman - La maschera del fantasma" *'Harekumido' "Sei in arresto! - Il film" *'Boris Putrosky' "Piccoli eroi della foresta" *'Re di Ingary - Howl' "Il castello errante di Howl" *'Sindaco Quimby' "I Simpson - Il film" Film Tv *'Beau Bridges' in "P.T. Barnum - L'uomo che inventò il circo" (P.T. Barnum), "Identità perduta", "Lettere per la libertà" *'Keith Carradine' in "Dead Man's Walk" (Bigfoot Wallace), "U.S. Cop: uno sporco affare" (Ag. Dan Wexler) '' *'Giancarlo Esposito''' in "Creatura" (Thomas Peniston) (miniserie TV), "Violenza metropolitana" (Chaz Villanueva) '' *'Jimmy Smits''' in "Tommyknockers - Le creature del buio" (Jim "Gard" Gardner) *'Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu' in "L'affaire Dreyfus" (Henry) *'Tim Curry' in "Titanic" (Simon Doonan) '' *'James Woods''' in "The Summer of Ben Tyler" (Temple Rayburn) '' *'Michael Caine''' in "Mandela e De Klerk" (F.W. De Klerk) '' *'Patrick Duffy''' in "Sotto massima protezione" *'Brad Johnson' in "Dopo la gloria" (George Meade) *'Stephen Tobolowsky' in "La vendetta corre sul filo" (Doc) *'Nick Bakay' in "Sabrina: Vacanze romane" (Voce del gatto Salem) *'Nigel Bennett' in "Un serial killer a New York" (Joseph Soloff) *'Ted McGinley' in "Volo 323: cronaca di un disastro" (Reese Faulkner) '' *'Stephen Meadows''' in "Senza papà" (Charlie Pick) '' *'Gregg Henry''' in "Soluzione mortale" (Brian O'Grady) *'Michael Biehn' in "Asteroid" (Jack Wallach) '' *'Jonathan Frakes''' in "Angels" (Will) '' *'Randy Quaid''' in "Magiche leggende" (Jack Woods) '' *'Mark Caven''' in "La fuggitiva" (Avery) '' *'Steven Shenbaum''' in "Due gemelle a Londra" (Holmes) '' *'Chris Cooper''' in "Alone" (Gus Jr.) *'Jon Cuthbert' in "Fuga dalla zona 14" (Jeckel) '' *'Ewan Stewart''' in "Dirty War - Strategia del terrore" (John Ives) '' *'Jonathan Banks''' in "Melanie Darrow - Delitto in famiglia" (Arthur Abbot) '' *'Manuel Bandera''' in "Granada" *'Max Gail' in "Un bambino perso per sempre" *'Ernie Hudson' in "Clover" *'Bernhard Schir' in "Una piuma per Sweetie" (Hugues) '' *'Guntbert Warns''' in "L'ombra dell'angelo" *'Jochen Nickel' in "Baci di ghiaccio" (Weber) '' *'Tobias Hoesl''' in "Moscacieca" *"Sei cuccioli in cerca d'amore" (Ted) Telefilm *'George Clooney' in "E.R. - Medici in prima linea" (Dott. Doug Ross) *'Craig T. Nelson' in "The District" (Jack Mannion) *'John Finn' in "Cold Case - Delitti irrisolti" (Ten. John Stillman) *'David Boreanaz' in "Bones" (Ag. Seeley Booth) *'Michael Emerson' in "Lost" (Henry Gale / Ben Linus) *'Avery Brooks' in "Star Trek Deep Space Nine" (Cap. Benjamin Sisko) *'Robert Beltran' in "Star Trek Voyager" (Com. Chakotay) *'Steve Van Zandt' in "I Soprano" (Silvio Dante) *'Peter Krause' in "Six Feet Under" (Nathaniel "Nate" Fisher) *'Scott Lawrence' in "JAG - Avvocati in divisa" (Cap. Sturgis Turner) *'Michael Biehn' in "Adventure Inc." (Judson Cross) *'John Corbett' in "Un medico fra gli orsi" (Chris Stevens) *'Christopher McDonald' in "North Shore" (Walter Booth) *'Cotter Smith' in "Night Stalker" (Tony Vincenzo) *'Bruce Campbell' in "Le avventure di Brisco County Jr." (Brisco County Jr., 1^ voce) *'Kyle Secor' in "Philly" (Daniel Cavanaugh) *'Ricky Gervais' in "Alias" (Daniel Ryan) *'Mark Keller' in "Squadra speciale Cobra 11" (Andrè Fux) *'Michael Des Barres' in "MacGyver" (Murdoc) *'Thomas Azenhofer' in "Il clown" (Dobbs) *'Eugene Clark' in "TekWar" (Sid Gomez) *'Peter Dobson' in "F.B.I. Protezione famiglia" (Danny Arno) *'Damian de Montemas' in "The Secret Life of Us" (Jason Kennedy) *'Tim Kelleher' in "Dark Skies - Oscure presenze" (Jim Steele) *'John Caponera' in "Popular" (Coach Peritti) *'Dale Midkiff' in "Time Trax" (Darien Lambert) *'Josh Hartnett' in "Fitz" (Michael Fitzgerald) *'Stephen Gevedon' in "OZ" (Prig. #97R510 Scott Ross) *'Christopher Meloni' in "OZ" (Prig. #98K514 Chris Keller, 1^ voce) *'Michael Tylo' in "Zorro" (Alcalde Luis Ramon) *'John Hertzler' in "Zorro" (Alcalde Ignacio De Soto) *'Forrest Witt' in "Fudge" (Warren Hatcher) *'Glenn Taranto' in "La nuova famiglia Addams" (Gomez Addams) *'Peter Parros' in "Supercar" (Reginald Cornelius III, 1^ voce) *'Mark Harmon' in "A cuore aperto" (Dott. Bob Calswell) *'David Garrison' in "Sposati... con figli" (Steve Rhoades) *'Ted McGinley' in "Sposati... con figli" (Jefferson d'Arcy) *'Lenny Clarke' in "Lenny" (Lenny Callahan) *'Ric Anderson' in "Cybergirl" (Isaac) *'Robert Glennister' in "Hustle - I signori della truffa" (Ash Morgan) *'Ralph Brown' in "Lock, Stock..." (Miami Vice) *'Nicholas Gleaves' in "Conviction" (Ray Fairburn) *'Robert Lindsay' in "My Family" (Ben Harper, 1^-3^-4^-5^-6^ stag.) '' *'Eric Savin''' in "Il giudice e il commissario" (Yves Nicosserian) '' *'Renaud Marx''' in "Julie Lescaut" (David Kaplan, 2^ voce) '' *'Ruddy Ruggiero''' in "E alla fine arriva Kalle" (Kostas Tatassopoulus) '' *'Luis Luque''' in "Requiem City: la fine è già scritta" (Comm. Jiménez) Cortometraggi *George Clooney in "Waiting for Woody" (George Clooney) Soap Opera *'Mark Pinter' in "Quando si ama" (Dan Hollister) *'Scott Feraco', Michael Maguire e Richard Steinmetz in "Quando si ama" (Jeff Hartman, 1^ voce) *'Korey Mall' in "Quando si ama" (Tony Benedict) *'Brian Fitzpatrick' in "Quando si ama" (Rick Stewart Alden) *'Keith Pruitt' in "Quando si ama" (Flynn Rayley) *'James Carroll' in "Quando si ama" (Leo Burnell) *'Andrew McKaige' in "Paradise Beach" (Nick Barsby) *'Tom Wiggin' in "Destini" (Gil Fenton) *'Len Birman' in "Generations" (Eddie) *'Gerry Hungbauer' in "Segreti e passioni" (Thomas Jansen) *'Julio Urrueta' in "Maria Mercedes" (Napoleon) Cartoni animati *Sindaco Joe Quimby (3^ voce) in "I Simpson" *Ben Grimm / La Cosa in "I fantastici quattro" *Gen. Woodman in "Evolution - La serie animata" *Rotweiler in "Jim Henson's Dog City" *Raoul in "MegaMan: NT Warrior" *Norbert in "Angry Beavers" *Lepic in "Pel di Carota" *Black Helmet in "Thumbs" *Adrien in "Tom-Tom e Nanà" *Gustavo in "Pietro e Jumpy" *Preside Codatorta e Lord Darkar in "Winx Club" *Enchiuio in "Shin-Chan" *Andromon, Ethermon in "Digimon 01" *Charles in "Tutti in campo con Lotti" *James Ross / War Machine in "Iron Man" *Ken in "Supercar Gattiger" *Shibuya in "L'invincibile Dendoh" *Vibhisana in "Devichil" Direzione del doppiaggio Film *"Harsh Times - I giorni dell'odio" Telefilm *"Six Feet Under" *"Adventure Inc." *"Lock, Stock..." *"Due uomini e mezzo" *"Conviction" *"Bones" *"Il giudice e il commissario" *"Law & Order: i due volti della giustizia" *"E alla fine arriva Kalle" Cinema *"Vai alla grande" (1983) *"Chewingum" (1984) Teatro Fabrizio Temperini ha lavorato nell'ambito teatrale con Salvatore Samperi, i Fratelli Taviani, Valentino Orsini, Biagio Proietti, Fulvio Wetzl, Orazio Costa Giovangigli, Luca Ronconi, Aldo Trionfo, Ugo Gregoretti e Gianfranco De Bosio. Televisione *"Una donna per amico" (RaiUno, 1998) e "Una donna per amico 2" (RaiUno, 1999), nel ruolo del Prof. Gianclaudio Russo *"Cinecittà" (RaiDue, 2003), nel ruolo di Cesare *"La stagione dei delitti" (RaiDue, 2004), episodio 3 "I delitti di San Salvario", nel ruolo del Commissario Biavo Radio *"Delitto di stato" (Radio Rai) *"La bisbetica domata" (Radio Rai) *"Il borghese gentiluomo" (Radio Rai) Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Fabrizio Temperini * Pagina web Antonio Genna Temperini, Fabrizio